


Floating in the Dark Abyss

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Arguing, Astronauts, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Craig Tucker, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Sexual Tension, Space Marines, Spaceships, Tweek Tweak Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig always liked being alone in space, doing whatever he wants, being free to float in the dark abyss of space, but that all changed when he was assigned a new partner.Day 7: Space





	Floating in the Dark Abyss

When I was a kid, I always dreamed of going up to space. Being with the stars, seeing all the planets, and even jumping on the moon, going up to space seemed like a dream that many kids like me wanted to do when we grow up. However, it was my life mission to one day grow up, and float among the stars.

Who knew my efforts would finally get me up there?

After passing a test they gave us, I got an email that said that I along with a few others, were selected to be part of this new program where our job is to simply live in space, fix any machinery, grow plant life, and over all, just see if space is suitable for living once our planet dies. Okay, maybe more like, if our planet dies, but considering how many people were stupid and selfish, polluting our waters and plant life, I don’t doubt one bit that Earth is pretty much fucked. Oh well, at least I’m going into space.

After saying goodbye to my mom, my dad, and little sister, promising them that I’d call every now and then when I’m not busy. After that, it was time for me to go.

I was happy when they said that I’d be going on a solo mission, even if the ship they gave me looked like it could house at least five or six people, but hey, I ain’t complaining. The last thing I needed was to be around people. Never really liked it when I was still living on Earth, and with people around, I couldn’t enjoy the peace and quiet of space, the tranquility, the calmness of it. When I’m in space, I have no worries, well...aside from my actual job, but they weren’t too much of a hassle.

Whenever I have free time, I’d tether myself to the ship, put on my space suit, and just...go outside, float around, looking around the dark void. To some, it might be terrifying, but to me, it was peaceful. I could float forever if I could, hell, I would even cut the rope that made sure I don’t float too far from the ship, just so I could...go. Where? I’m not sure, but wherever I go, I’m sure it will be amazing.

I sighed as I looked around, though it didn’t look different from yesterday, it was still beautiful. I smiled as I saw the stars in the distance, something I could never do on Earth, all thanks to the light pollution. Being out here, it’s way better than being down there.

“Tucker!” I flinched when I hear my commander’s voice from the radio built into my helmet.

“Sir!” I answered immediately, knowing I’m in serious trouble right now.

“Tucker, you were suppose to meet back at the station an hour ago, where are you?”

“Uh...I got….lost?”

“Don’t lie to me, Tucker! You were using our equipment for your little personal game again, aren’t you!?”

“What? Of course not, why would say that?” I said, sweating a bit.

“Then why are you talking to me from your helmet instead of the control room?”

Shit. “I’ll be there soon, sir.”

“You better. I need to talk to you about something,” after that, the commander hung up.

I sighed, and headed back to the ship. I took my suit and helmet off, and began rushing towards the control room. I knew I was gonna get an earful from the commander, he was going to say I was irresponsible, that I could have endangered the mission and myself, and then call me a bunch of names to prove how angry he was, and blah blah blah, he tells me not to do it again, and after I get my supplies, I go back out, and we start this shit all over again. Honestly, does the commander ever get tired of this bullshit?

“Here we go,” I sighed as I began heading towards the station to meet up with my commander, getting ready for the same routine we always go through.

When I got to the station, and stepped out of my ship after parking it, I could already hear my commander’s booming voice as he started heading towards my way.

“Tucker, you have any idea how irresponsible you were!?”

“Uh huh,” I sighed. Knew it.

Now for the second part, “you could have endangered yourself and the mission!”

“Yep,” I said as I started walking past him so I could get a drink.

“You have to be the most insubordinate, troublesome, irresponsible little shit I have ever met, and I’ve met some assholes in my time of being here, but none like yourself!”

“I bet,” I sighed as I grabbed a cup and began pouring myself some water.

“Are you even listening?” The commander narrowed his eyes.

I sighed, “look, we’ve been through this so many times, I could easily just record you and listen to it whenever I do something against protocol. I can’t even count how many times we’ve done this, so let me make it easier for you before you blow a blood vessel. Tucker, as your punishment, you are to clean my ship, and I mean clean it, and I don’t want to see you doing this ever again. Now go get your supplies, and get out of here, I’m tired of seeing your face,” I took a quick sip of my water, “then I leave, do my punishment, disregard what you say, and end up doing it again because I find the whole thing stupid. I mean, all I’m doing is floating around, it’s not like I’m messing with any of the equipment,” I sighed.

The commander sighed, “technically you are, using the tether rope that’s suppose to secure you and prevent you from being too far from your ship?”

“So what? Lots of people do it,” I said.

“Only if there’s more than one person on that ship. What would happen if that rope suddenly breaks? You’d be floating out there and no one will know till it’s too late, and even if you try to call someone for help, you’d be out of range in a few places. Remember, Tucker, you’re on your own in that ship, and there’s no one with you to help you.”

“I know, isn’t that great?” I rolled my eyes as I took another sip.

“Tucker, I’m as tired of this routine as you, and I’m getting tired of having to tell you off over and over only to have you disregard my orders. I honestly don’t care if you were on top of your class, I cannot let this go any further. So from this day forth, I’m assigning you a partner.”

My eyes widened as I spat out my water and began choking. “W-what!? You can’t do that!”

“I can, I’m your commander.”

“B-but sir!”

“No buts! I’m so damn tired of having to cover your ass all the time, and it’s about time you learn your damn lesson. So if you don’t like it, you can quit, and we’ll send you right back to Earth, just like that.”

“N-no! You can’t!” I exclaimed.

“I can,” the commander sighed, “so what’s it going to be, Tucker? Have a partner, or waste your talent and go back home. Your choice.”

“....” I knew I didn’t want to go back home. I worked so hard to be here, and honestly, I don’t think I could even adjust my life on Earth, I’ve been up here for so long, I barely remember what I even did as a kid down there. Still, having a partner….that’s just going to suck. “Ugh...fine. Who’s my...partner,” I gritted my teeth.

I watched as the commander radioed someone, and before I knew it, I saw a blonde haired guy rushing over, his hair was a mess, his clothes were in disarray, and honestly, he didn’t even look like someone that should even be here.

“Hi, my name is Tweek Tweak, I assume you’re Craig Tucker, my new partner?” Tweek smiled.

I stared at him, looking at him from head to toe. The more I looked at him, the more I got pissed.

“You can’t be serious,” I said, turning my attention back to my commander, “him? Seriously? Just...look at him, he isn’t even wearing his uniform correctly!” I exclaimed.

I noticed that Tweek looked at himself before looking at me in shock, he then frowned, and was now just standing there quietly, glaring at me. Well, I pissed him off, not that I care.

“I don’t give a damn, Mr. Tweak here has proven to be quite handy with his hands, and could be useful with any repairs your ship might need, not only that, but just like you, he was also top of his class, so you both might have something in common.”

“Highly doubt that, sir,” I said. Tweek scoffed silently, but I could hear it.

“Well I don’t give a damn what you think, he’s your partner, whether you like it or not. He’s to keep an eye on you, make sure you do your damn job, and make sure you aren’t doing anything to endanger yourself, got it. Otherwise, I can send you on the one-way ship back to Earth.”

“....Fine,” I said, “but you know this won’t stop me from floating out in space, right?”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as you tell Tweek here what you’re doing, you can float out there all you want, as long as you do your job first.”

“Whatever,” I threw my cup away and began walking back to my ship, knowing that someone has already filled my ship with supplies that I needed. As I was walking, I could hear my new partner walking behind me, and as we got closer and closer to my ship, the more annoyed I was.

Once we got back on my ship, I saw a suitcase and boxes that had my partner’s name on it, meaning that the guys who were delivering our supplies must have also dropped his stuff here as well. Tweek walked past me and began inspecting his belongings, probably to make sure everything was there. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Okay look man, I don’t care what the commander says. I’ll let you be here on my ship or whatever, but just know that this is my ship, so I make the rules. I don’t need no babysitter telling me what to do,” I said.

Tweek ignored me, just continued to inspect his stuff. I just waited for him to say something, but he didn’t, and now I was just annoyed and found him to be rude, which is ironic for me to believe that.

“Are you listening?”

“Oh I am, but I’m not doing that,” Tweek said.

“What?”

Tweek sighed before dropping the box he was holding and stepping towards me, “listen here, you think I want to babysit some asshole who can’t follow a simple direction that’s been given to them? Or someone who is so privileged that they think they can do whatever they want? Well guess what, this is the real world, and not everything can go your way, so why don’t you just shut the fuck up, let me do my job, and listen to me. After all, last I checked, I’m at a higher level than you,” Tweek then pulled out his badge, and I realized that he was a higher level at me, level eight, and I’m only level six. “So since I’m a higher level, that means I have more authority than you, so you have to do as I say, otherwise, I can easily call the commander and have you fired, no more space trips, no more floating in the dark void. Understand me?”

“....” I just stayed silent, shocked at what I’m hearing.

“Good, glad we can see eye to eye here,” Tweek smiled, “now, tell me, which rooms are available?”

“...Two to six are empty,” I said quietly.

“Great, I’ll take two then,” Tweek picked up a box and was about to leave, “oh and...now that we’re going to be living in the same ship together...why don’t you try cleaning this place up? It’s filthy, we’re astronauts, not farmers.” Tweek then proceeded to enter room number two, leaving me alone.

“.....” What the fuck just happened?

* * *

For the next few days, it’s been hell with my new partner. He’s always telling me what to do, always saying that I’m doing something wrong, and lectures me on the importance of keeping my work area clean.

All I wanted to do was punch him in the face.

“Craig, sit up straight, you’re just gonna hurt your back if you keep slouching like that.”

“Gee, thanks mom,” I rolled my eyes, but I did straighten my back, not because he told me to! It was because my back was kinda hurting a bit.

The next time he lectured me was when he came into my room to check up on me, and was appalled when he saw how messy it was.

“Jesus Christ, have you ever cleaned up your room?”

“Hey, it’s not like my mess ever leaves here, so what’s the problem?”

“It’s a fire hazard,” Tweek said, “what if there was a fire and you can’t get out of your room because you kept tripping over your trash?”

“Ugh, just leave me alone,” I frowned, he was worse than my own mother at this point.

“You know what, I’ll help you clean your room, makes it easier and faster. I’ll be back with a broom,” Tweek said.

“I don’t need you to-” He left before I could finish.

I swear, this guy was driving me crazy, it’s like he’s judging my life choice, and yeah, I know he’s technically right about my room almost being a fire hazard, or how I shouldn’t slouch so much, or how I shouldn’t eat fast to avoid choking, or how I should really wash my clothes more often...b-but that doesn’t mean he can dictate my life like this! This was my ship before he came along, and I don’t need someone telling me what to do or how I live.

So as Tweek and I were in the kitchen eating dinner together, I knew it would be the last straw if he even dares say anything.

“....”

“....”

“....You really shouldn’t put your elbows on the table, Craig, you’re gonna-”

I got up and slammed my hands on the table, glaring at him. I am so done with his bullshit.

“Just shut up. Shut the fuck up!” I exclaimed, getting more and more pissed.

Tweek sighed, putting his spoon down and frowning, “watch your tone, Craig, don’t forget, I’m your-”

“I don’t care. I seriously don’t give two shits if you’re two levels higher than me, I’m done having you dictate my life everyday! This was suppose to be fun, easy, and life thrilling for me, but what you’re doing here, you’re ruining everything!”

Tweek sighed, “our job is to make sure we can live in space, that’s it. We’re practically heroes to everyone on Earth! How is that not thrilling enough?”

“Well when you’re practically shoving your beliefs and righteousness down my throat, it’s not as fun as it should be,” I said.

Tweek got up, “well maybe if you just listen to the rules and do as you’re told, maybe you wouldn’t have to have me around to make sure you’re not endangering the mission! You know how many risks you’re taking by being reckless? If anything, you’re being selfish because all you care about is yourself instead of the well-being of humanity!”

“Oh, so that’s what you think? That I don’t care about the lives on Earth?”

“From where I’m standing, it does,” Tweek said.

“.....”

“....”

“....You know what...fine...fine! I don’t need this,” I left the table and started to leave, but not in the direction of my room.

“Where are you going?” Tweek asked, realizing I wasn’t going to my room.

“What I like doing when I don’t want to deal with shit like this,” I grabbed my suit and started putting it on.

“W-wait a minute, you’re suppose to let me know a head of time so I can make sure everything is secure!”

“Fuck you, I don’t need your help, I’ve done this many times,” I started heading to the other room where it closed off from the main ship before I can open the door to be let outside.

“Craig, as your superior, I do not allow you to-”

“Blah blah blah,” I rolled my eyes as shut the door behind me, making sure Tweek wasn’t able to come in unless he puts in the code, which took awhile. As for me, making sure my suit is secured and my helmet was on, I pressed the red button on the wall, and the hatch that led outside opened.

“Craig! Don’t you do it!” Tweek exclaimed as he banged on the door behind me. “You seriously can’t go out right now, we’re in an area with a lot of debris you know!” Tweek shouted.

“Oh, I’m so scared of space trash, why don’t you just leave me alone already,” I sighed as I made sure to wrap the tether to my suit before I jumped out into the black void.

Once I was outside, I sighed in relief as I began to float for a bit, but after a short quiet moment for myself, I hear Tweek talking to me on the radio.

“Craig, if you do not come back in here, I’m telling the commander about how you’re insubordination!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Fuck off,” I said, “if I’m going to be told off, then I’m not coming back inside any time soon,” I said.

“Seriously, come back inside, it’s dangerous out there!” Tweek shouted.

“Oh please, what could possibly happen?” I rolled my eyes as continued to float around.

“Craig, listen to me, if you do not come back, I’m gonna-”

“Do what? Come after me? Then I can easily call the commander on how you left the ship as well. So do us both a favor and just leave me alone and shut up,” I began fidgeting with the buttons on my suit so I could turn the radio off.

“What are you doing!? Don’t you dare turn your-”

“Sweet silence,” I sighed, smiling to myself. Though I know I can’t stay out here forever, and I am risking my job, but at this moment, I didn’t care, and I might as well enjoy the feeling of being weightless before it’s time for me to go back inside.

As I was floating, I did noticed a large amount of space trash floating around, possibly from all the old satellites not working anymore and started to decay over time, or just past space travelers throwing their trash out because they couldn’t be bothered to dispose of it properly. There was a lot, and some of it did look sharp, but I didn’t worry too much, I just needed to make sure the rope didn’t touch anything sharp, and just move the trash away, that’s all. Besides, the rope is pretty strong, I’m sure it can stand a few things bumping into it.

As I was floating, I suddenly noticed that Tweek has finally managed to open the door and was now standing by the open hatch with his suit on. I rolled my eyes as I began turning the radio back on.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you back inside, right now!” Tweek exclaimed.

“So you’re gonna break the commander’s one rule of at least having one person stay on the ship?” I said.

“God damn it, Craig, if you do not come back inside, I’m going to kill you!” Tweek shouted. I think it was the first time he’s ever threatened me like that, I almost laughed.

“Someone’s angry,” I chuckled.

“This is not funny, now get back in here before the storm comes!”

“Storm? What storm?” I asked.

Before Tweek could answer, I noticed that the debris started shifting a lot, a bit too rapidly if you asked me. I noticed that more trash was hitting me and the tethered rope, and I’ll admit, I was starting to get nervous.

“Craig, for the love of god, get back in here!” Tweek shouted.

“Okay okay, I’ll head back, no need to-” Before I could finished, something large suddenly hit me with full force, spinning me around, and I began to panic. Luckily, my helmet was damaged, but has pushed me much farther away from the ship, putting more tension on the rope. “Shit shit shit!” I tried to go back, but a strong wind suddenly kept pushing me farther and farther away from the ship, and with the sudden pull of the rope, I noticed that the rope was about to give in, all thanks to the trash hitting and slightly cutting it. “No no no no!” I tried to get back quickly, but just as I was pulling myself back by grabbing the rope, it snapped.

“Craig!”

“....” It’s as if everything was in slow motion. I began floating farther away from the ship, I tried to grab for the rope but the wind and trash has pushed the rope away from me. My breathing became rigid as I watched the rope and the ship getting farther and farther away.

I was fucked.

As my life flashed before my very eyes, I suddenly felt a hand grabbing me, causing me to snap out of it. When I saw it was Tweek, I was so glad to see him.

“Hold on!” Tweek exclaimed as he gently tugged on the rope to activate the machine to pull us back in. Tweek held me tightly as we slowly and carefully got back to the ship, as the storm outside was starting to really pick up. Once we were inside, Tweek quickly pressed the red button to close off the hatch. Once the doors were closed and we were able to breathe the air, Tweek pulled off his helmet and started to yell at me, “you could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking!? That was so fucking reckless!”

“....” I didn’t listen, I was just trying to calm down my breathing. I stared at my hands, seeing them tremble violently at the fact that I almost died out there. This feeling, I was scared at what just happened. I know I joked that I would rip the rope so I could float forever, but almost having to experience that, I was scared shitless. If Tweek wasn’t there to save me, I don’t know what would have happened.

“.....Hey, are you okay?”

“.....” I didn’t say anything, I just tried to keep myself together, I tried not to cry in front of him, I tried to compose myself, but no matter how hard I try, I couldn’t get the fact that I almost died out there.

Later, when it was about time for us to head to bed, I laid in my room, hugging my pillow as I thought back to what had happened. How the rope snapped, me spinning around and out of control, how I was getting farther and farther away from the ship, how Tweek saved me. I felt humiliated earlier, but at the same time, I was scared, and I don’t get scared that easily to begin with.

As I laid on my bed, not getting much sleep, I hear knocking on my door before the door automatically opened. I turned my head to see Tweek standing by the door, looking a bit uneasy.

“Hey...how you holding up?” Tweek asked. I bet he felt pity for me after what happened.

“I’m good, now leave me alone,” I sighed as I buried my face into my pillow, my back towards him.

“....It’s okay to admit that you were scared out there,” Tweek said.

“Oh? And then what?” I frowned, “I admit I was scared and we try some sort of therapy to help me or something? Yeah right,” I sighed.

“Craig-”

“Just...why are you here? You saw how I almost died, you saw how reckless I was, so I bet this gives you the opportunity to call the commander and tell him what happened, and then have me sent back to Earth, and you...get to keep the ship and do whatever you want. Have your own solo mission,” I sighed.

Tweek frowned, “as if I can handle being alone for that long,” Tweek sighed. I heard him walk over and sit on the edge of my bed, but I don’t move nor look at him, I just stared at the wall in front of me. “....You know...instead of being alone, you can try talking to me, it might make you feel better.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I want to be alone,” I said.

“Why?”

“Why what?” I asked.

“Why do you want to be alone all the time? You know, not many people actually want to be alone all the time, right? There’s people that would go mad if they were all alone for the rest of their lives,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well, I like being alone, I can do what I want, I don’t have to deal with people’s shit, and I don’t have to worry about someone else. I can just worry for myself and that’s it.”

“Oh? So while you were close to death, you were worried for yourself then?”

“....Pretty much,” I sighed.

“....Craig, I don’t think you really want to be alone, I think deep down, you do want someone around, even if you won’t admit it, and from how I see it, I bet you’re glad I was around to save you earlier,” Tweek said.

“So what!?” I sat up, glaring at him, “just because you saved me doesn’t mean shit! I may have almost died back there, but what about next time? What if next time we go out to do our job, something happens and you won’t be there to save me next time? I’d rather worry for myself than hoping for someone to worry for me!”

“So you’d rather die all alone?”

“Everyone dies alone, that’s how life goes.”

“Oh so you think it’s okay that you die out there, floating around in space as I stayed on the ship, worrying my ass off for you, having to deal with the fact that I lost my partner, that I have to go through trauma as I keep hating myself for not being able to help you!? Get over it! Even if something happens to you, that doesn’t mean it won’t impact on other people! Me, your commander, your family, and anyone else that actually cares about you! So stop being selfish and only thinking about yourself, and let someone worry for you as well!” 

“.....” I just sat there, noticing tears in the corner of his eyes, threatening to come out. I wasn’t sure what to say, but all I know is, I felt like an asshole at that moment.

“....” Tweek sighed before he sat back, his back leaning against the wall. “You aren’t the only one that came up here to get away from people, you know,” Tweek said.

“What?”

“.....” Tweek sighed, closing his eyes, “like you, I wanted to get as far away from someone, and that someone happened to be my parents.”

“You...parents?”

“Yeah...they were...never the greatest parents in the world. Sure, they weren’t abusive, they never hit me or anything, but...they always have me working long and hard hours at their coffee shop, telling me what to do, and almost working me to death. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have a different family, someone who would love me unconditionally instead of rewarding me with love after I did a hard day of work. How I wish someone would pay me with allowances instead of paying me with coffee. Imagine, giving coffee to a fucking ten year old? It’s no wonder I’m a mess after what my parents did to me.”

“.....Do you hate them?”

“....Sometimes...but they’re still my parents, and in a way, I can’t hate them forever. Maybe it’s just how they were raised, it was a different time for them back then, but even so….I wish they weren’t my parents. So when I heard about the space program where you get to live in space and stuff, well...I signed up the moment I was old enough. Studied my ass off until I almost fainted, and here I am. Just like you, I also signed up for solo missions since I didn’t want to deal with anyone and wanted things to go my way, but after awhile, it got lonely, being on my own in a huge ship, no one to talk to, no one to eat with, no one to hear me when I’m upset. I couldn’t even call my parents since they still haven’t forgiven me for leaving, not that I wanted to call them anyways. So...I decided to change my solo mission status and go for being partners with someone, and here I am, partnered with you, and you just hate my guts,” Tweek sighed.

“......” I kinda felt bad and actually wanted to apologize, but I just couldn’t.

“You know...you’re right...we die alone, and that’s just how things are, but to me, even if I do die alone….I at least want someone to mourn for me, to at least know where I am or who I am. To me, dying alone and no one is around to notice is much scarier than anything I’ve ever witnessed. So when I saw how you were close to death, I knew that I couldn’t let you die out there, cause deep down, when I die….I at least want someone around to give me a proper burial,” Tweek said.

“...Heh...look who’s being selfish now,” I said.

“Huh?” Tweek looked at me confused.

“Well you called me selfish for wanting to do things my own way, but here you are, basically draggin me with you until the day you kick the bucket. A bit selfish, don’t you think?” I asked, I felt tears in my eyes as I finally allowed myself to cry a bit here.

“...I….I guess?”

“Heh….I guess the commander was right,” I sighed as I wiped my eyes, “we do have something in common.”

“....Yeah...I guess we do,” Tweek smiled.

“....Look, if we’re going to be living together, then I guess we gotta work together and try to get along, as much as I hate to admit it...even I want someone around,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “so...does this make us friends?”

“Far from that,” I rolled my eyes, “but...I can say that...I may hate you a little less.”

Tweek chuckled, “a good start I guess,” Tweek smiled. “So...what do you want to do now?”

“Well...since I’m not tired yet, why don’t we get to know each other first?”

“Sure, go ahead. Ask me anything,” Tweek said.

“Alright, let’s see,” I thought and thought till I found a nice question, “what’s your favorite song genre?”

“....Don’t judge, but I do kinda like a bit of funk and pop,” Tweek said.

“Jesus Christ,” I sighed.

Tweek scoffed before grabbing my pillow and slightly hitting me with it, “told you not to judge!” Tweek chuckled.

We both began laughing and just continued talking, getting to know the other, and simply accepting that we’re stuck here together, but maybe...that’s not a bad thing.

* * *

Ever since that little moment between Tweek and I, things began changing between us. For one thing, Tweek was going easy on me and my messiness, saying as long as I keep the mess to a minimum, he won’t say a word, and as for me, I do try to listen to him every now and then, especially if it’s important.

As for the incident, Tweek swore to not tell the commander what happened, and I promised to not tell the commander how he jumped to save me. Not wanting to get our pay docked or having our jobs taken, we both kept the incident and what happened between us, it was our own secret that no one can ever know, not that we minded since it was the thing that helped Tweek and I get together, weirdly enough.

Still, as I got to know Tweek better, I realized that he was a coffee addict, probably because of his parents after he told me that story, I would always find him consuming all the coffee in the pantry every morning, or how he stored some of his own favorite coffee brands in his room. I’m glad I’m not a huge fan of coffee, otherwise, I feel like Tweek would have fought me for one cup.

Of course, the one thing I didn’t know nor wasn’t sure if it needed to be known was possibly our...interests.

“Hey Tweek, do you know where my boot is? I can’t seem to-” I walked into Tweek’s room, without knocking, and I noticed that he was in his underpants, and his hair slightly wet, it seemed he just stepped out of the shower.

“Jesus Christ!” Tweek quickly grabbed a towel and covered his lower half, “ever heard of knocking!?” Tweek blushed.

“S-sorry,” I said as I looked away, feeling my heart racing. “Just uh..have you uh...s-seen my boot anywhere?” I asked, trying very hard to not look at him or his...chest.

“Why is your face all red?” Tweek asked.

“Nothing,” I said, still trying not to look.

“Oh what? Embarrassed? Haven’t you seen many boys getting half naked in school before?” Tweek asked, rolled his eyes as he quickly changed.

“Me? Embarrassed? Shouldn’t you be the one to feel that way?” I asked.

“I’m not the one blushing like I’m still in high school,” Tweek said, he was now wearing pants, but was still shirtless.

I stared at his chest, and I’ll admit, he had a nice build, not too lean, there were a few abs, and the way the water from his hair fell to his chest, I could-

Nope! Not going there! “Look, I’ll just find my boot myself,” I quickly turned away, wanting to leave already.”

“What’s wrong? Feeling self-conscious that my body looks better than yours or something? I’m sure you don’t look too bad, even if you sit around eating junk food all day,” Tweek chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, preventing me from leaving.

“T-that’s not it at all,” I said, still blushing.

“Oh? Then why are you still red in the face? Are you that embarrassed at seeing a man’s body? Last time I checked, we’re both guys, so what’s the problem here?” Tweek chuckled.

“....I’m gay,” I said.

As if time stood still at that moment, Tweek’s eyes widened, and I lowered my head in embarrassment. We just stood there in silence, not saying anything nor doing something. Just stood there like a bunch of idiots.

“Oh...uh...cool. I’m uh...I’m gay as well,” Tweek said, his cheeks turning red.

“....Good for you,” I said, looking away.

Tweek eventually let me go and we both took a step away from each other, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

“So uh...yeah um...I’ll see if your boot is around and tell you, u-unless you find it first of course,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...thanks,” I said.

With that, we went our separate ways.

Of course, things were awkward between us for awhile, and we tried to not bring that moment up ever, but still, what the hell? That had to be the most awkwardest thing I have ever experienced, it’s as if the universe thought it would be funny to have two gay astronauts living in the same ship togeher. Yeah, real funny.

Still, even I can’t help but realize how good looking Tweek was, even if his hair was a mess and clothes, which contrast to his need to keep everything clean and tidy, the way he always gets nervous over the littlest things, how he needs to control things in his life, and how he tends to annoy me every now and then. Still, I’ll admit that he was very cute, unlike me. Hell, I still remember how the last person I dated, the guy literally said my face was ugly and no other guy will ever date me, that I should consider it lucky that he gave me the time and day. Says the asshole who cheated on me. I simply slammed the door in his face and blocked him on social media. Still, his words hurt, I didn’t want it to hurt as much as it did back then, but it’s probably why I never really like people, people can be dicks, and it’s probably why I never try dating anyone, so of course, even if I do think Tweek is kinda cute, I am not going to try anything, we’re just partners living together, we’re co-workers. That’s it. No romance, nothing like that.

Still, ever since that moment where we revealed our sexuality, things felt...tensed. We’re finally back to talking normally again, but I noticed how Tweek was looking at me a bit more often than usual, or how he’s been complimenting me and my appearance all of a sudden, even if I wasn’t really putting that much effort into how I look.

“You like nice today,” Tweek said when I sat down to have breakfast.

“Um...it’s just a t-shirt and sweatpants,” I said, but I can feel my heart fluttering.

“Oh well...you make it look good then,” Tweek said. I can see how he inwardly groaned to himself before he quickly finished his breakfast and was going to check on the plants in the plant room.

I just sat there, feeling a bit happier than I should, but also a bit confused.

A part of me did wonder if maybe...just maybe...Tweek liked me, but I would shake my head and tell myself that that was stupid, there was no way he liked me. I mean, yeah, we kinda had a moment awhile back, we got to know each other, and I guess we have gotten...close...but I wouldn’t say that Tweek has any romantic interest in me. Still, I couldn’t help but hope, even before I leave my room, I’d take my hat off, check my hair to see if it looks decent, then after I realize what I’m doing, I quickly put my hat back on, and I get embarrassed for actually trying to make myself look good for Tweek.

“Come on Tucker, don’t be stupid, don’t be stupid, don’t be stupid,” I muttered as I walked towards the supply room.

“Who’s stupid?”

“Jesus!” I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Tweek behind me. “You scared the living hell out of me,” I said.

“Sorry, just came down here to tell you that the commander is gonna send some good news later tonight, said it’s good news for us,” Tweek said.

“Well whatever it is, I just hope it’s a raise. After two years of gardening and studying rocks, I kinda deserve it,” I sighed.

“I see your point,” Tweek chuckled. “Anyways, that’s all, meet you upstairs,” Tweek said before heading back up.

I watched him leave before I sighed, trying my best to calm down my cheeks, even slapping my cheeks to stop them from turning pink. I just need to get whatever I need, hear the message, and move on, that’s all, Craig, that’s all.

After getting what I needed, which was a bag of bread since we just ran out, I headed upstairs and found Tweek waiting for me.

“Just in time, the commander is about to call,” Tweek said.

“Great,” I sighed as I waited for the call.

After a few seconds, the commander called us, and Tweek answered. When we saw the commander’s face, I inwardly groaned at the sight of this man, but remained calm and collective, and tried my best to appear respectful.

“Tweak, Tucker, I hope you two have been getting along over the past few months of working together,” the commander said.

“Yes, sir. We have had some bumps on the road along the way, but we managed and things have been going very well,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, we stopped fighting if that’s what you’re most worried about,” I said.

“Glad to hear that, I’m glad Tweak here is keeping you well behaved, Tucker,” the commander said.

“Oh yeah, he’s keeping me straight, sir. I’m so well behaved, I’d do anything to keep you smiling,” I smirked.

“Very funny, Tucker,” the commander sighed, “good to see you’re happy, cause I got some news that will make you both jumping for joy.”

“I hope it’s that raise,” I whispered to Tweek.

“Sh,” Tweek hushed me, and we both go to listening.

“With the program showing much success over the past few years, we recently got the funds to expand the project more, meaning, we are able to update most of our technology, and possibly travel much farther out in the world, maybe even past Pluto if you will.”

I perked up, listening closely. Traveling farther than the ones we are assigned with has always been my dream. Who knows what’s out there, a new star? A new planet? Maybe even alien life! This was great news.

“Does this mean we can go somewhere much farther now?” I asked.

“Yep, and since you two have shown great progress, I decided to increase your pay rate, but just because I say you’re doing good in your work doesn’t mean you both can slack off that easily, you still got some work to do, along with the new assignments that I will send over to you soon, and you two still have to work together, you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” we both said.

“And just because you’ll be traveling farther in space doesn’t you can stop sending reports, so you both have to send me all the info you have, as well as come back to the station for supply checks, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” we said.

“Good. Tomorrow, I’ll send you both your new assignments and updates for your computers, and we’ll soon get you both ready for your trips,” the commander said.

After that, the commander hung up, and both Tweek and I looked at each other smiling.

“You think we’ll find aliens out there?” Tweek asked.

“I hope so, I want to meet an alien,” I said.

“Why do I have a feeling you’d say that?” Tweek chuckled.

We both began laughing as we had a small celebration of the news we received. To us, being able to travel farther is a big deal. Sure, we’d be farther away from home, and we’d really have to time ourselves for when we have to head back to the station to get supplies, but being able to see something different, something exciting, and away from all the trash that astronauts and other people left over the years makes a huge difference. We’d really be stepping up our game and proving to our superiors on how competent we are at our jobs, that we might actually be promoted to the highest level soon if we kept doing a good job. Man, I couldn’t wait to tell mom and dad the news, and I’m sure Tricia will be jealous.

Once it got late, Tweek headed to his room, but me still feeling like celebrating, I quickly grabbed two glasses and a wine bottle before heading over to Tweek’s room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door.

“Come in,” I hear Tweek saying.

I opened the door and walked in, “hey.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Still feel like celebrating?” I asked as I held up the glasses and wine bottle.

Tweek smiled, “tempting, but we do have stuff to do in the morning,” Tweek said.

“Oh come on, live a little, one glass won’t hurt, unless you’re chicken,” I smirked.

“....Give me the bottle,” Tweek said.

I chuckled before handing him a bottle. I watched as took the cork off and started pouring both of our glasses with red wine. We clink our glasses.

“Hurray for making it big,” Tweek said.

“Yay us,” I said.

We both took a sip and started chatting for a bit, talking about how excited we were for our trip soon, how it will be great to start something new instead of doing the same old routine all the time, and how it would be great if we did see something exciting along the way.

After a few more drinks, basically emptying the bottle after thirty minutes, we were both a bit tipsy, and began laughing like idiots, we weren’t even talking about the new assignment, and simply just started talking about random shit.

“You didn’t,” Tweek giggled.

“I did, I was bored, so I drew on the monitor once, and when the commander called, it looked like he had a mustache, unibrow, and glasses, I was trying to keep a straight face the entire time, but I almost shit myself as he talked while it looked like he had a mustache,” I laughed.

“Oh, I wish I could have seen that,” Tweek chuckled.

“Seriously? I’d thought you’d be the type that kisses up to that man’s ass,” I said.

“Oh please, I try to be respectful towards him, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I like him. You know he docked my pay a few months back after I accidentally tripped on my shoe laces and got coffee all over the console? He yelled at me for two minutes straight! I swear, that guy needs to go to anger management classes,” Tweek huffed.

“I know, right? How the fuck he has never gotten a stroke from all the yelling, I’ll never understand,” I chuckled as I took a few sips of my wine, but I was so giggly that I accidentally spilled some on my shit. “Oh shit,” I sighed as I stared at my shirt, and I was sure this was my last clean one too.

“Okay, I think you had enough to drink, you’re drunk,” Tweek chuckled as he takes my glass and set it down somewhere.

“You’re the one who has been a giggling hyena for the past five minutes,” I chuckled as I leaned against him.

“Oh ha ha, very funny,” Tweek began laughing.

“Ha ha, what’s so funny?” I asked as I tried to make him laugh even more. I wonder if he was ticklish.

“Stop it!” Tweek laughed as he tried to push me back. He managed to push me on my back while he was hovering over me, we both began laughing like lunatics as the alcohol was slowly starting to take its toll.

Suddenly, I noticed Tweek smiling and looking at me, and I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Suddenly, he leaned forward to kiss me. My eyes widened and I quickly pushed him away, touching my lips.

Tweek blushed, he looked embarrassed as he moved back a bit, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what went over me...I just….I really thought you looked cute and I just...oh god, please forgive me,” Tweek said.

“.....” I don’t know whether it was the wine that’s making me feel a bit brave, but I just found Tweek much more irresistible at that moment. I grabbed Tweek’s shoulders and pulled him down so I could feel how soft his lips were. “Mmmm,” I sighed as I felt Tweek’s hand sliding underneath my shirt, rubbing my side. God, this has to be the best kiss I’ve ever had.

Tweek soon pulled away, taking his shirt off as he eyed me hungrily, I just looked at him, my cheeks turning red from both the alcohol and the tension right now. Just as Tweek was about to take my shirt off, I stopped him, feeling a bit hesitant and trying to realize what we’re about to do.

“You don’t want to?” Tweek panted, staring at me.

“I do….but we might regret this in the morning,” I said.

Tweek smiled before he leaned forward to kiss me once again on the lips, “then, let’s just focus on the now, and future us can deal with it,” Tweek said.

I smiled as I began removing my shirt and helping him take his pants off, “good point,” I sighed.

Tweek leaned forward to kiss me, pushing me down more into his bed. I know we’re going to regret this in the morning, hell, I know I will, but at that moment, I didn’t give a damn. At that moment, all I wanted was him that night.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding, I had a weird taste in my mouth, and my body was aching. I couldn’t remember anything from last night, it wasn’t until I realized I wasn’t in my room, and I wasn’t wearing a shirt. I took a deep breath as I removed the covers and realized that...I was completely naked.

“....Shit!” I quickly got out of bed, grabbed my pants, and quickly snuck back into my room where I showered, changed my clothes, and pray to god that nothing actually happened last night, that it’s all a misunderstanding, or maybe I’m dreaming and this was all a hallucinatory dream.

When I left my room and saw Tweek sitting by the dining table with a cup of coffee and half finished breakfast, he looked up at me, and gave me a small smile. I noticed the hickey son his neck.

Oh sweet Jesus.

“Morning,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...morning,” I cleared my throat as I awkwardly stood there.

“Um….I made you...breakfast if you’re hungry,” Tweek said.

“Oh uh...thanks,” I said as I noticed another plate on the table. I sat down and stared at the food, not really feeling hungry, but took a few bites to not seem rude. “It’s good,” I said.

“I’m glad,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I just went silent, hoping that Tweek doesn’t remember last night, or at least won’t bring it up.

“So...about last night.” God damn it.

“Yeah...ha ha...that was...a thing,” I cleared my throat as I suddenly remembered how our sweaty bodies were grinding each other, or how animalistic Tweek was when he’s fucking, Jesus, who knew such a sharp spoken yet timid guy like him could be so...wild in bed.

“Ha ha...I hope I wasn’t...too rough on you,” Tweek said.

“No...I was fine...a little...sore, if you know what I mean,” I said, I began blushing.

“Oh...right,” Tweek blushed.

We sat there in silence, Tweek taking a few sips of his coffee, while I just played with the food on my plate. The atmosphere was so tense, I could easily use a butter knife to cut through if I could.

“Look I-” We both started, but realized that the other was talking. “You I-” We did it again, just waiting for the other to either let one of us say something first, “I-” Seriously?

I sighed, “you go first,” I said.

Tweek nodded, “last night….was….really something, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was,” I said.

“And I know it was...very unprofessional of us to um...let ourselves get drunk last night and indulge our urges that night,” Tweek said.

“I totally agree with you on that,” I said.

“Of course, we can’t really say anything about this to anyone, unless we want to get into a lot of shit with our commander,” Tweek said.

“I agree,” I sighed, glad that Tweek saw things my way.

“Which is why...I think...we should keep our relationship a secret, just until there’s a right moment for us to be open with everyone,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, I totally….” I stopped and replayed what he just said, “what?”

Tweek smiled shyly, “well...it’s obvious we like each other, and the way you were last night, oh god,” Tweek blushed, “I just...I really like you Craig, and well...I was hoping we could continue being together...and you know...do more stuff together?” Tweek started tapping his coffee mug, blushing and smiling at me.

“....” I felt a bit ill in my stomach. I do want to be with Tweek, I really do, and I do like him very much, he’s like the sweetest guy I know, but I can’t risk anything here. We’d be risking our jobs over this, and I know commander long enough to know that two co-workers doing anything unprofessional together will lead getting our badges and licenses suspended, and who knows when exactly will we be able to tell anyone our relationship, it might take years, maybe never, the commander might even make us switch partners. “....We can’t.”

“What?” Tweek asked.

“Tweek….I’m sorry, but we just...we can’t be together. What happened last night was a mistake, a really big mistake,” I said.

“But I thought...you liked me,” Tweek said, looking confused.

I sighed, “I do like you, I like you a lot, hell, last night probably made me like you even more,” I said.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is...well...we’d be risking our jobs. Immediate termination, we’d lose our licenses, we’ll never get to travel anymore, we might even have to...change partners. I can’t risk that, and I’m not thinking for myself, I’m also thinking for your well-being.”

“We can just...keep it a secret,” Tweek said.

“For how long?” I asked.

“.....” Tweek looked down.

“Secrets don’t stay a secret forever, someone will figure it out eventually, especially if we even give a small hint of what we are. So I’m sorry, Tweek, but...we can’t be together,” I sighed.

“.....” Tweek looked down, staring at his coffee mug with such intent, it looked like he wanted to fight back, wanted to say something, wanted to argue, but he just stayed silent as he frowned at his coffee.

“If you feel like being with me is going to be hard, then maybe...we should just change partners,” I said.

“Oh you’d want that, wouldn’t you?” Tweek frowned.

“Tweek-”

“No, I get it. You don’t want to risk your job. Your job is more important than me and you I guess,” Tweek said.

“That’s not it. I said I was doing this for us,” I said.

“No Craig, this isn’t what I want, this is what you want,” Tweek left the table, leaving his unfinished breakfast behind, and only taking his coffee.

Once he left, I sighed and just felt exhausted. I really was doing this for him, why can’t he understand that? Last night was a mistake, a big mistake, and yet...I couldn’t get him out of my mind. God damn it, this is seriously the last time I get drunk from red wine.

From then on, things have been tense between Tweek and I, it’s like the first few weeks of being partners, but instead of me trying to ignore Tweek, it was the other way around.

No matter what I did, or how I try to go up to Tweek, he’d simply ignore me, move to another room, or just hand me what I needed without looking or talking to me. Honestly, it was kinda childish, even I didn’t do this to him.

“Tweek, just talk to me,” I sighed.

“....”

“Tweek, come on, don’t be a dick,” I said.

“I’m being a dick?” Tweek frowned.

“Yes, you are. Look, if you hate me, then you can easily call the commander to change partners or whatever, or even just fire me for all I care! I really care about you Tweek, why can’t you see that?”

“If you care about me, then why are you making it feel like I’m doing something wrong here?”

“Tweek, come on,” I groaned.

“Look, we don’t have to be in a relationship, let’s just forget it, and move on. We’ll stick to being workers, and once we get the approval for traveling, we won’t have to speak about it anymore since we’ll be focus on working, how about it?”

“Tweek, you can’t just ignore me forever,” I said.

“Yeah well I might as well try, right?” Tweek walked past me and headed somewhere.

I swear, he makes my blood boil, but god, does he drive me crazy in both an angry and loving way.

For the past few weeks, as everything was getting ready for us to move beyond our normal traveling plans, Tweek and I just haven’t been what we were before. I was kinda missing talking to him, missing our little thing together, even before the whole drunk sex thing. I try telling him that I like him, I really do, but I was only trying to protect him, besides, what if we suddenly decide to break up one day? It would only be awkward and emotionally stressful for us to be in the same ship together, and if we try changing partners, our commander is going to figure out our relationship and might even fire us on the spot for keeping it a secret.

Ugh, why did things have to be so complicated.

After awhile, things were finally going as planned for our job. We went to the station to get our ship upgraded with the new tech and making sure it will be safe enough to travel such a long distance. While Tweek was checking things with the engineers, I stayed back with the commander, watching Tweek from the distance.

“What’s with the long face, Tucker? I thought you of all people would be happy here,” the commander said.

“.....” I watched as Tweek was walking around, looking back at me every now and then before ignoring me and continuing his work. “Sir...I don’t think I’m cut out for this whole space program anymore,” I said.

“What’s this? You ain’t getting space madness now, are you?”

“No, not that...but well…” I sighed, knowing I can’t really tell the commander the truth. “You see...back home...there’s this...friend of mine who really likes this other friend, but because of their work and wanting to stay professional, they both can’t be together, even though...it’s obvious that...they...want to be together. Got any advice?”

“Hm….” the commander eyed me suspiciously, “this friend of yours, is he a bit of a mischievous punk?”

“....You can say that, sure,” I said.

“Well then, why should his job get in the way of how he felt. Sure, it might be a bit unprofessional, but if the two fools like each other, then so be it. As long as it doesn’t get in the way of their work and obscure their judgement, then there shouldn’t be any problems.”

“But what about the whole morals of the workplace? I mean, there’s a reason why not many people can be in the same place if ever in the same office together, and both of them like each other,” I said.

“Maybe down there on Earth, but Tucker, here, in this specific program, we’re having people live up in space, meaning we want to make sure the environment is perfect for families, for neighbors, for couples, for children, everyone. We don’t give a damn if someone is with another person, all we care about are results, and to make sure our workers are doing their job. So Craig, if you like Tweek, then go for it, I ain’t stopping you, but that doesn’t mean you can slack off from your job!”

“Whoa, I wasn’t...talking about myself, I was talking about my friend!” I said, looking away.

“Don’t lie, Tucker, I’ve seen how you two been acting around each other, it’s way too obvious. Hell, if my wife was here right now, she’d smack you to your senses.”

“....I see,” I sighed as I looked at Tweek, “so it’s not going to be a problem?”

“Hell no, now once you two leave here on your mission, you better make things straight with that boy, cause I don’t want no crying bumbling babies in my program, got it?”

“Yes, sir!” I exclaimed.

“Good, now get out of here and tell that boy how you feel,” the commander said.

“Yes, sir...and...thanks,” I saluted him before rushing back towards the ship once the upgrades and everything else were done.

Once Tweek and I entered our ship and was getting ready to set off, I tried to come a way to tell week how I felt and hope he’ll listen. So once we took off, and we were heading to our destination, I began trying to talk to Tweek.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“.....”

“Tweek, you can’t ignore me. I really want to tell you something...about us,” I said.

“I thought I said to drop it,” Tweek sighed.

“Well...I don’t want to drop it, in fact...I talked to the commander, and he said that he was fine with us being...a thing, you know?”

“Oh so you have to get permission from our commander to be with me? Yeah, let’s celebrate right away,” Tweek rolled his eyes and focused on the screen.

“Tweek, come on, I’m really trying to make an effort here,” I sighed.

“....” Tweek sighed, but before he could say anything, we suddenly found ourselves in a meteor shower. 

We didn’t have to worry too much since the ship was pretty sturdy, but our solars and other important parts of our ship can’t handle the damage for too long. We soon got a red alert on our screen that one of our solar panels were damaged, so we had to head out and fix it along with any other damages our ship took.

“I’ll steer the ship a bit far from the meteor shower,” Tweek said.

“Got it,” I said.

We tried our best to fly through the meteor, but with the damage done on the wings and boosters, we weren’t able to get too far unless we want to blow something up. Looks like we got to fix those as well.

We quickly put on our suits and tied ourselves with the tethered rope. We then headed out and began working on those repairs. As we were working together, I looked over at Tweek and tried to talk to him.

“Tweek, I really think we should talk,” I said.

“Craig...look. I’m glad you want to talk, and I’m glad you finally want to be together, but...I don’t think you really feel the same as I do,” Tweek said.

“I do! I really like you! Isn’t that enough?” I asked.

“It’s not. I feel like...I’m the only one that loves you, and yet...I feel like I’m the only one that’s getting hurt from this. I really want to give you a chance, Craig, but...I just can’t...not until I know how you really feel about me.”

“....” I just stared at him, feeling my heart skip a beat. I do like Tweek, hell, I might even love him. I can see us being together, spending our time together for the rest of our lives. So if Tweek needs me to prove it, then so be it. I’ll tell him how much he makes me feel. “Tweek, I-”

Before I could say anything, one of the meteors suddenly hits the shit, causing us to panic. We quickly held onto the bars at the side of the ship, just to stead ourselves.

“Jesus Christ!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Okay, this is too dangerous, we gotta get out of here!” I exclaimed.

“But we can’t, we still need to make the repairs!”

“Well we can’t stay here, it’s way too-” Suddenly, a smaller meteor went past me and hits Tweek’s helmet. Tweek’s helmet had a crack, and before either of us knew it, Tweek was having trouble breathing. “Tweek!”

“A-ah...nnngg…” Tweek tried to block the cracks with his hand, but it was too big, and the air was escaping by the minute. I had to get him back inside.

“Tweek! Grab my hand!” I exclaimed as I reached out for him.

Tweek tried to reach for my hand, but it looked like he was getting dizzy from al the air in his helmet leaving. Quickly thinking, I jumped towards him and grabbed his hand, I pulled him towards me as we both began heading back inside, all while avoiding the meteors.

We managed to get back inside, and I quickly pressed the button to close the hatch. As I was dragging Tweek inside, I noticed that he was unconscious while I was taking him back inside.

“Shit shit shit,” I cursed as I dragged him towards the medic room. Once we were in the medic room, I began removing his helmet and tried to check for his breathing. “Come on...don’t you fucking die on me,” I said as I felt tears in my eyes as I began putting pressure on his chest and giving him mouth to mouth. “Come on Tweek, come on!” I exclaimed as I kept giving him mouth-to-mouth, trying my best to give him air.

I kept at this for a few more minutes, praying and begging for him to wake up, but every time I check, it’s as if his heart was beating slower and slower. My hands began trembling as I stared at him.

“Please...please don’t leave me...don’t leave me,” I whispered as I held up his head and looked at him, “I know you said that if you die, you’d at least want someone to mourn for you, well look...I’m mourning….and I don’t want you to die! So please...open your eyes, let me see your eyes, please,” I cried as I stared at him.

No response, his body was starting to get cold.

“....I know I haven’t been that honest with my feelings, I know never really show them that well, only because...I’m not great with relationships or being with people, but with you...I want to be with you. I want to eat three meals with you, I want to watch some crappy shows we barely get any signal for, I want to wake up every morning to see you, and I want to see you before I go to bed. You were a pain at first, but I began to understand you, so for the love of god, please...open your eyes,” I placed my head against his check, wanting to hear a heartbeat, “please….I love you,” I said.

As there was a long silence, I worried that the worst was here, that...that Tweek...that he’s d-

I hear a loud gasp and soon followed by a lot of coughing. I lifted my head and my eyes were wide as I stared at Tweek, alive and breathing. I quickly helped him sit up, hitting his back and telling to breathe.

Once Tweek has calmed down, and his breathing was normal, he looked at me, saw the tears on my eyes, and then he smiled.

“Weird...as I was near death, I could have sworn I heard you tell me you...love me?”

“.....”

“Now, was I imagining that, or did you really-”

“Shut up,” I hugged him tightly as I kissed him on the lips, tears falling from my eyes as I held him.

“....Thought so,” I can feel Tweek smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist, telling me that he was alright, that everything was going to be fine, and that he wasn’t going anywhere soon. I just held him in my arms, never wanting to let him go.

We can still hear the meteor shower from outside, and god knows when it’ll all pass before it’s safe to go back out and fix the ship.

“How long do you think it’ll be?” I asked.

“Might take awhile, if we sustain anymore serious damage, I recommend we call the commander,” Tweek said.

“Won’t he be thrilled that one of his men almost died earlier,” I sighed.

“Yeah well, at least we have each other,” Tweek said, holding me tightly.

I smiled and nuzzled against his neck, hugging him back. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Even though I prefer being alone, and I always believed that being alone was for the best, if I haven’t met Tweek, I wouldn’t have changed my views. For as long as Tweek is by my side, I’m never alone, and for once...I’m glad to have someone I can float with out here in this large black abyss that is space.

** _The End._ **


End file.
